musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Talking Heads
Founded: 1974-1991 Headquarters: New York, NY Website Link(s): The Name Of This Site Is Talking-Heads.Net Label(s) * Sire * Rhino Genre(s) * New Wave * Punk * Pop * Experimental RIYL * DEVO * Brian Eno * XTC Band Members * David Byrne * TIna Weymouth * Chris Frantz * Jerry Harrison Includes Members of * Tom Tom Club * Casual Gods * The Modern Lovers * The Heads Band Biography The band formed as a trio (minus Jerry Harrison) in 1974, and got a following. They were heavily involved in the mid-1970s CBGBs scene, and originally classified as a Punk band, despite not having much in common with other punk bands of the day, like The Ramones (who they toured with). When New Wave came along, they tended to fit into that particular label a bit better, but still not exact. By that time, they'd finished their experimental stage with Brian Eno at the production helm, and they were experimenting with funk and World Music influences. After making a film, True Stories, directed and written by David Byrne, they put out one other record, and then broke up; David Byrne informed the other members by fax. As a note of trivia, Tina Weymouth and Chris Frantz's side project, Tom Tom Club had better chart success than Talking Heads ever did. Discography Albums *''77'' *''More Songs About Buildings And Food'' *''Fear Of Music'' *''Remain In Light'' *''Speaking in Tongues'' *''Little Creatures'' *''True Stories'' *''Naked'' * The Name Of This Band Is Talking Heads *''Sand In The Vaseline'' *''Once In A Lifeime'' *''Best Of Talking Heads'' *''Brick'' *''Stop Making Sense'' *''Storytelling Giant'' Singles * Air / I Zimbra * And She Was / Perfect World * And She Was / Television Man * Burning Down The House / I Get Wild (WIld Gravity) * Born Under Punches / Cities * Crosseyed And Painless / The Great Curve * (Nothing But) Flowers / Ruby Dear * Girlfriend Is Better (Live) / Once In A Lifetime * Houses In Motion / Air * I Zimbra / Paper * Life During Wartime / Electric Guitar * Lifetime Piling Up / Road To Nowhere * Love Goes To Building On Fire / New Feeling * Once In A Lifetime / Listening Wind * Once In A Lifetime / Seen And Not Seen * Psycho Killer / I Wish You Wouldn't Say That * Psycho Killer / Pulled Up * Road To Nowhere / Give Me Back My Name * Road To Nowhere / Television Man * Slippery People / This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody) * Take Me To The River / Found A Job * Take Me To The River / Thank You For Sending Me An Angel * The Good Thing / Found A Job * The Lady Don't Mind / Give Me Back My Name * This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody) / Moon Rocks * Wild Wild Life / People Like Us Appears On Compilations Soundtracks * The Family Man Mix CDs * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites * The Biology of Purpose * It's Variety! * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Come On And Buy It * Mp3s Posted At Phancy.Com * Aila's Mp3 Of The Week Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 1 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 22 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 13: God Bless Peter Baynham * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 5 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:Talking Heads Category:New wave musical groups Category:American new wave musical groups Category:Post-punk music groups Category:American post-punk music groups Category:Art pop musicians Category:American art pop musicians Category:Art rock musical groups Category:American art rock musical groups Category:Dance-rock musical groups Category:American dance-rock musical groups Category:Funk rock musical groups Category:American funk rock musical groups Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical groups established in 1975 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1991 Category:Musical groups from New York City Category:Punk rock groups from New York (state) Category:Sire Records artists